The present invention relates to a TV of internal PiP (Picture in Picture)type for receiving the character multibroadcasting in which the character multiinformation can be seen and heard on the PiP screen.
In the past, the TV for the receipt of the character multibroadcasting is separately constructed about the TV with PiP capability, so that the separate character multibroadcasting or PiP screen is received, while the character multiinformation can't be watched in company with the video signal.
That is, the TV with the receiving capability of the character multibroadcasting can select either the video signal or the character multiinformation to watch, but both video signal and character multiinformation can not be watched at the same time. Also, the TV with PiP capability can show two video screen, but not show the character multiinformation.